


Somethin' Stupid

by Sinna



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon realizes that he's never apologized to Tim for all that stupid stuff he said back on Apokolips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to Young Justice # 38, although it takes place sometime during Teen Titans. I was kinda upset that we never got to see Kon apologize to Tim, so I wrote a fic.

Kon was nearly asleep, one arm draped over his sleeping boyfriend, when the thought suddenly occurred to him. He sat upright abruptly.

_Shit._

“Kon?”

Tim’s eyes flickered open.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Kon stared at the floor, unwilling to meet Tim’s gaze.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

Tim sat up, and Kon told his hormones to fuck off as the sheet fell away from Tim’s bare chest. There were times when it was perfectly acceptable to pin your boyfriend to the bed and screw him senseless, but this wasn’t one of them.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tim said. “Just tell me what this is about. Did you hear something?”

“No, I remembered something.”

“What kind of something?”

Tim placed a hand on Kon’s shoulder.

“Me being an idiot.”

Kon looked at Tim’s face and, sure enough, he was smirking.

“You’re always an idiot,” Tim remarked fondly.

“Not like this.”

Kon ran his fingers nervously through his hair as Tim’s amusement was replaced by concern. Instead of asking another question, he waited patiently for Kon to explain himself.

“You remember Apokolips?”

Tim’s fingers tightened involuntarily around Kon’s shoulder. Yeah. He remembered.

“What about it?”

“I never apologized.”

“Huh?”

Tim looked genuinely confused. Tim Drake, the smartest person Kon knew, looked confused. Had he accidentally said that in Kryptonian or something?

“I never apologized,” he repeated, making sure he was speaking English.

Tim frowned, and still looked confused.

“Why would you need to apologize for that?”

Kon stared at him.

“Dude! I basically accused you of being a paranoid batfreak!”

Tim laughed. Kon was pouring his heart out here, and Tim was laughing. What the hell?!

“I _am_ a ‘paranoid batfreak’,” Tim pointed out.

“I mean…” Kon buried his face in his hands. “I…. I was disobeying your orders. And then I accused you of not trusting us, but really I was the one not trusting you, and I didn’t listen to a word you said and I was such an _idiot_!”

Tim still looked amused, but at least he wasn’t laughing anymore.

“Kon, it’s okay. I forgave you for that ages ago. We were all stressed. You were just trying to do the right thing, and it was perfectly reasonable for you to be suspicious of me.”

“I talked to Supergirl about it,” Kon admitted. “After we came home. She told me I should apologize to you, and I meant to, but you were gone by the time I got back. I was all kinds of upset. Ask Cassie.”

“Sorry,” Tim said softly. “I did that on purpose though. I don’t think I could have left if I had to say goodbye to you.”

He smiled.

“So you still had that massive crush on me, even back then?” Kon teased, feeling a lot better.

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Go back to apologizing to me. I liked that better.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Kon challenged.

Tim quirked his eyebrow. That was all the warning Kon got before Tim smashed their lips together and started doing this thing with his tongue that sent all thoughts of Apokolips straight out of his head.


End file.
